COMO ODIO AMARTE
by Susana Minguell
Summary: ...Te di todo mi amor y tu decidiste cambiar cuatro años de relación por un momento de pasión...¿porqué lo hiciste Kristen?...OS


**COMO ODIO AMARTE**

_Me tienes y te vas,_

_me haces esperar,_

_no entregas nada a cambio,_

_me ruegas, y mis pies descalzos_

_otra vez se quedan por tu encanto..._

_Odio amarte (Ha-ash)_

* * *

**Hola gente wuapa, aquí regreso con una nueva locura, esta vez está basada en la canción "Odio amarte" de Ha-ash. Mi querida amiga Mar Isabella me ha pedido que escriba un OS basado en esta canción y yo creo que la actual situación entre Robert y Kristen le viene al pelo así que voy a escribir mi particular visión de los hechos. Amiga Mar Isabella espero que sea de tu agrado, te dedico este OS con todo el corazón...**

* * *

No se que hora era cuando escuché que alguien aporreaba la puerta de mi apartamento con algo más de fuerza de lo normal. Yo aún estaba más dormido que despierto por eso no se si esos golpes eran producto de la gran cantidad de cervezas que tomé la noche anterior que estuve con unos amigos y con Kristen en un pub de la zona que solemos frecuentar, o era realmente alguien golpeando la puerta hasta casi desangrarse los nudillos...

-Joder-, exclamé en voz baja cuando mi pie desnudó chocó contra la pata de la cama, así que no me quedó más remedio que llegar prácticamente cojeando hasta la puerta. Menos mal que mi apartamento es de una sola planta porque sino probablemente habría bajado rodando los escalones...

Sea quien fuese la persona que golpeaba esa puerta, me estaban entrando unas enormes ganas de meterle el dichoso puño por el culo, hasta que llegué finalmente a la puerta quedándome sorprendido cuando al abrirla descubrí que era Kristen, mi Kristen, la que llamaba con tanta fuerza e insistencia...

-Ya era hora-, exclamó ella entre bufidos mientras se sobaba la mano con la que había estado aporreando mi puerta y que estaba bastante roja...

-¿Tú?-, fue lo único que dije al verla, de verdad que no la esperaba aquí, así que aún no reaccionaba...

-¿Vas a dejarme entrar o quieres que hablemos aquí, en el rellano de la escalera?-, me preguntó ella colocando sus manos en jarras sobre su cintura. Solo me aparté permitiéndole el paso, -tienes un sueño muy pesado ¿sabes?-, añadió ella una vez que ambos ya estábamos dentro de mi apartamento con la puerta cerrada...

-Si te hubieses quedado anoche a dormir te habrías ahorrado el dolor de tu mano-, le susurré mientras la atraía hacia mi cuerpo que ya había empezado a reaccionar ante ella...

-Ahora no Rob, tenemos que hablar-, me dijo ella de manera cortante mientras se soltaba de mi agarre con cierta brusquedad...

-¿Es una conversación del tipo "déjame hacer primero un café", o del tipo "siéntate y escúchame"?-, le pregunté mirándola fijamente, su cara no expresaba ningún tipo de sentimiento, su expresión era fría y su aptitud distante. Todos esos detalles me pusieron en alerta, -déjalo, mejor hago ambas cosas-, añadí al darme cuenta de que lo que ella había venido a decirme era más serio de lo que yo pensaba...

A diferencia de otras veces, esta vez Kristen se quedó sentada en el sofá del salón mientras yo preparaba café en la cocina regresando quince minutos después con dos tazas cargadas...

-Yo no quiero-, fueron sus palabras cuando le puse la taza delante y me senté junto a ella siendo consciente que ella se apartaba ligeramente hacia el lado opuesto del sillón, como si quisiese poner distancia entre ambos...

-Esta bien, capto el mensaje-, le dije yo mientras me levantaba sentándome frente a ella, dejándole espacio, algo que siempre hacía a pesar de que muchas veces no me gustaba nada hacerlo...

-Tengo algo importante que contarte-, comenzó a decirme ella sin atreverse a mirarme, solo miraba sus manos que se frotaban con nerviosismo la una con la otra...

-¿Estás embarazada?-, le pregunté porque de repente pensé que esa era la cuestión y, sin saber bien porqué, sentí que mi corazón aceleraba sus latidos dentro de mi pecho, quizás la idea de ser padre me gustaba más de lo que yo creía...

-No digas chorradas-, esa fue su respuesta y sentí como mi corazón se encogió dentro de mi pecho quedándose chafado, detalle que decidí reservarme y continuar impasible mirándola...

-Pues tu dirás-, le dije a continuación dándome cuenta que mis palabras sonaron frías...

-No se por donde empezar-, me dijo ella mientras seguía mirándose las manos como si les estuviese hablando a ellas en vez de a mi...

-Empieza por mirarme a los ojos-, le dije yo a modo de respuesta, me gustaba que me mirase directamente a los ojos porque normalmente era capaz de leer cualquier cosa que a ella le preocupaba en los suyos...

Después de cuatro años de relación había aprendido a interpretar cada una de las miradas y expresiones de ella y era capaz de descifrar más cosas que si me las dijese con palabras. Y esta vez no fue diferente, su mirada se veía triste y nublada, algo malo había pasado y sospechaba que eso iba a cambiar el rumbo de nuestra relación para siempre...

-Te he sido infiel-, lo soltó tan de repente que no fui capaz de mantener el sorbo de café que acababa de beber dentro de mi boca por lo que acabé escupiéndolo con fuerza sobre la alfombra después de escucharla...

-¿He oído bien?-, le pregunté con cierto temor a su respuesta una vez que fui capaz de aclarar mi garganta y dejar la taza sobre la mesa porque de repente me habían entrado unas enormes ganas de estamparla contra la pared que tenía justo enfrente de mí...

-Lo siento Robert, yo no quería hacerte daño, fue algo que solo pasó-, me dijo ella intentado que yo me calmara. Su voz sonaba temblorosa, e incluso había empezado a llorar desconsoladamente. Creo que es la primera vez que, sin ser exigencia del guión, veía a Kristen llorar a lágrima viva, -di algo, por favor-, me rogó ella entre sollozos...

Yo solo la miraba, como si no reconociese a la persona que tenía frente a mi, como si de repente ella se hubiese convertido en una extraña para mí, como si los cuatro años de relación sólo hubiesen sido un sueño, bonito, pero un sueño al fin y al cabo...

-¿Qué coño quieres que diga, Kristen?-, le pregunté sin dejar de mirarla, definitivamente ella acababa de convertirse en una extraña para mí...

-Lo que sea-, me dijo ella mientras se acercaba hasta mí casi arrastrándose quedando sentada a mis pies mientras apoyaba con fuerza sus manos sobre mis muslos. En otro momento ese contacto me hubiese encendido, incluso hubiese bromeado al verla así, sumisa y arrodillada, pero ahora me molestaba hasta su cercanía, -grítame, insúltame, pero di algo-, volvió a insistir ella llorando aún con más fuerza...

Me di cuenta, con cierta tristeza y mucho dolor, que lo que de verdad quería hacer era echarla de mi apartamento y después de mi vida. Así que me separé de ella con lentitud, me puse en pie y caminé con paso lento y firme hasta la puerta de la calle abriéndola ante sus ojos...

-Quiero que te marches y que no vuelvas nunca-, mis palabras sonaron vacías, huecas, mientras ella me miraba suplicante...

-No, por favor-, exclamó ella rogándome, -no ha significado nada para mí, yo te amo-, añadió intentando así hacerme cambiar de opinión al respecto...

-No me hagas que te eche yo mismo, ten un poco de dignidad y vete por tu propio pie-, le dije sin hacer caso a sus ruegos, ni a sus lágrimas que siempre me habían conmovido y que yo tantas veces había consolado...

-Te llamaré-, me dijo ella antes de salir de mi apartamento mientras rozaba su mano con la mía...

-No te molestes, no pienso coger el teléfono-, fueron mis últimas palabras una vez que aparté la mano con brusquedad de la de ella antes de cerrar la puerta de mi apartamento con cierta fuerza...

Después me derrumbé sobre el sillón y lloré, lloré como nunca había llorado, grité como si me hubiese vuelto loco, golpeé los cojines hasta lograr sacar las plumas de su interior y jalé mis cabellos hasta que el dolor se hizo casi insoportable. Luego todo fue oscuridad y silencio...

_-Hola-, dije a modo de saludo cuando Catherine abrió la puerta y me dejó entrar en su casa. Habíamos quedado para la prueba de audición de la nueva película que se iba a estrenar, Twilight, buscaban al personaje de Edward Cullen, el vampiro que se enamora de la humana, y la protagonista femenina era Kristen Stewart a la que yo conocía ya porque la había visto actuar en otras películas. Ella fue la razón por la que convencí a mi representante para venir a hacer la prueba ..._

_Me presentó a Kristen y en ese momento me enamoré de ella, de su cabello castaño que llevaba recogido en una coleta, sus penetrantes ojos verdes, su cara angelical y su sencillez. Era más maravillosa de lo que yo la había imaginado, era perfecta..._

_Al final me dieron el papel a pesar de que, como estaba tan nervioso, me caí de la cama cuando representamos la escena del beso sobre la cama de Catherine, que era la directora de la película..._

_Cuando sentí la calidez de los labios de Kristen sobre mi boca sentí una extraña sensación de placer que llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir. Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro que ella podía escucharlo. Me había enamorado como un estúpido, y estaba empezando a darme cuenta que esta estupidez era placenteramente reconfortante..._

Me desperté sobresaltado escuchando el sonido del teléfono. Me dolía la cabeza, no se cuanto tiempo había estado dormido pero seguramente habían pasado ya unas cuantas horas porque me di cuenta que se había echo de noche quedando el salón sumido en una inquietante y solitaria oscuridad que hacía aún más latente mi dolor...

-Hola Rob, soy Tom-, escuché la voz de mi amigo al otro lado de la línea de teléfono, -¿estás bien?-, me preguntó antes de que yo pudiese contestar...

-¿Porqué no habría de estarlo?-, le pregunté extrañado. A no ser que tuviese una cámara oculta en mi salón, él no veía mi estado tan lamentable...

-Me enteré de lo de Kristen-, me dijo él reavivando mi dolor con tanta fuerza que casi se me cae el teléfono de las manos...

-Las buenas noticias corren muy rápido-, le comenté a Tom con los dientes apretados de dolor e impotencia, -que detalle que haya ido ella a contártelo, ten cuidado no vaya a ser que quiera acostarse contigo-, añadí pero esta vez mi tono de voz sonó cortante, frío y duro...

-No has visto la televisión en las últimas horas, ¿verdad?-, me preguntó mi amigo y de repente sentí como un sudor frío bañaba mi frente, podía superar casi todo pero que la prensa estuviese enterada, eso sí que no sería capaz de superarlo...

-¿De qué coño hablas?-, le pregunté a mi amigo. Ahora estaba completamente despierto mientras buscaba el mando de la puñetera televisión entre los cojines rotos y las plumas...

Antes de que Tom respondiese a mi pregunté encontré el mando y encendí el televisor, justo en ese momento daban la escabrosa noticia en la televisión, ahora no solo era un cornudo en la intimidad sino que también lo era en medio mundo...más que nada porque el otro medio estaba dormido, era solo cuestión de horas que acabase siendo un cornudo en el mundo entero...

-En media hora estoy ahí-, fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció mi amigo Tom antes de colgar el teléfono al darse cuenta de que ya había visto las noticias...

Me quedé mirando fijamente a la pantalla, allí estaban las fotos que demostraban la infidelidad, Kristen junto a Rupert Sanders que resultó ser el director de la película que se acababa de estrenar en la que Kristen hacía de Blancanieves, The Snow White and the Huntsman. Y pensar cuantas veces habíamos estado ambos cenando con él mientras duraba el rodaje...

-Encima de puta, ponga la cama-, comenté en voz baja mientras subía el volumen del televisor escuchando lo que decía el reportero...

_El director Rupert Sanders ha sido el responsable de la ruptura de la pareja de moda Robert Pattinson y Kristen Steward..._

-Si claro, seguro que a ella le pusieron una pistola en la sien obligándola-, susurré en voz baja mientras se veían las imágenes de ambos juntos y mi corazón se estrujaba dolorosamente dentro de mi pecho...

_A pesar de que Rupert es un hombre casado, parece ser que su esposa Liberty ha debido de perdonarle a juzgar por la alianza que aún luce en su mano..._

-Vaya Kristen con un hombre casado, al menos no soy el único cornudo-, volví a susurrar mientras mesaba mi pelo con fuerza...

_Por su lado, Robert Pattinson no ha mandado ninguna señal de querer perdonar a su novia por tal infidelidad, a pesar de que ambos van a tener que seguir estando juntos para la promoción de la última película de la saga ""Breaking Dawn II"..._

-No pienso perdonarla nunca...apunta eso en tu guión de mierda reportero-, le grité a la televisión perdiendo momentáneamente los papeles...

_Kristen Stewart se ve muy deprimida, pero ya ha empezado a salir en público, lo que no había hecho desde que se revelaron las escandalosas fotos..._

-Debo de ser el último gilipollas del planeta que se ha enterado-, pensé para mí mismo mientras escuchaba lo último que acababa de decir el reportero entendiendo ahora porqué Kristen no había querido pasar tiempo conmigo estas últimas semanas...

_Seguro que la actriz quiere regresar el tiempo y no haber cometido el error que la ha llevado a perder el amor de su vida, aparte de afectar gravemente su carrera profesional..._

Ya no pude aguantar más tanta información y apagué la televisión lanzando el mando a cualquier parte del salón sin siquiera molestarme en ver donde había caído...

Mientras daba una y mil vueltas a todo esto que acababa de ocurrir sin llegar a un punto de inflexión razonable, unos golpes en la puerta me distrajeron de mis pesarosos pensamientos devolviéndome a la realidad...

Era Tom el que llamaba y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me di cuenta de cuanto había echado de menos a mi amigo y de cómo agradecía su compañía en ese momento. Así que cuando abrí la puerta y me di cuenta que era él, le abracé con fuerza...

-Mariconadas las justas-, exclamó Tom mientras correspondía a mi abrazo. Por primera en las últimas horas volví a sonreír...

Se quedó conmigo todo el día aguantando mis sermones que solo hablaban de Kristen, de todo lo que habíamos compartido juntos, de cuanto había hecho yo por la relación incluso cuando ella aún estaba saliendo con Michael. De cuanto la echaba de menos...en fin, que le puse a mi amigo la cabeza de tortilla de aspirinas pero ahí estaba él, aguantando estoicamente mis lamentos, mis cóleras, mis lágrimas y en definitiva mi sufrimiento. Nos conocíamos desde niños y solo con él podía dejar al descubierto mi corazón y mi alma sin temor a que los pudiese dañar...

-Y pensar que hubo una época en que me tenías manía porque Kristen pasaba más tiempo conmigo que contigo-, comentó mi amigo mientras ambos comíamos un trozo de pizza que habíamos encargado...

No pude más que reír ante su comentario recordando que cuando Kristen rodaba "On the Road" yo le presenté a mi buen amigo Tom, y ambos acabaron haciéndose inseparables lo que provocó en mí unos celos enfermizos que afortunadamente pasaron con el tiempo...

-Eso es harina de otro costal-, le respondí yo sonriendo queriendo así eludir el tema...

Durante todas las horas que pasamos juntos no volvimos a encender la televisión, y mi amigo tuvo la decencia de no comentarme nada de todo lo que se rumoreaba a través de la televisión y sobre todo a través de la red que me imagino estaría al rojo vivo...

Tom era el encargado de contarme este tipo de cosas desde que me hice famoso después de rodar la primera parte de la saga. Él ya sabía de la relación secreta que manteníamos Kristen y yo, y nos ayudaba, no solo a despistar a Michael que por aquel entonces aún era novio de ella, sino también a poder gozar de momentos de intimidad entre nosotros...

-¿Son muy duras las críticas por la red?-, le pregunté una de las veces que se hizo el silencio entre nosotros, ya me había desahogado y no sabía qué más decir, revolcarme sobre la mierda y los trapos sucios no iba a ser beneficioso para mi salud mental. Así que hice la pregunta que tanto temía y de la que sabía él conocía la respuesta...

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-, me preguntó Tom asegurándose de que en serio quería conocer lo que se hablaba sobre el tema en la red...

-Creo que no, pero si tú no me lo dices acabaré conectando el ordenador y será aún peor-, le confesé a mi amigo sin dejar de mirarle. Era mejor enterarme de sus propios labios antes que pasarme horas navegando por internet recreándome en mi propio dolor...

-Eres el injustamente tratado Robert Pattinson-, comenzó a decirme él mientras mis ojos se abrían de par en par por el asombro y la sorpresa. No se porqué pero no me espera esa reacción en la red, -más de medio mundo te adora, llora tus lágrimas y les gustaría sanar tu roto corazón ocupando el lugar que Kristen ha dejado vacío-, continuó contándome mi amigo mientras, además de mis ojos, también se abría enormemente mi boca...

-¿En serio?-, le pregunté a Tom interrumpiéndole. Otra vez más las fan no me habían defraudado demostrando el amor y la admiración que siente por mí...

-En serio-, me contestó Tom antes de llevarse otro trozo de pizza a la boca, a mí se me había quitado definitivamente el apetito...

-¿Y qué dicen de Kristen?-, le pregunté con cierta curiosidad, sabía los crueles que pueden llegar a ser unas fan dolidas, peores que un puñado de reporteros carroñeros...

-Solo te diré que están pensando en llevar tomates y hortalizas varias la próxima vez que ella aparezca en público-, me dijo él sonriendo lo que provocó que mis ojos se abriesen tanto que hasta comenzaron a escocerme...

-En el fondo me da pena-, le confesé a mi amigo después que digerí toda esa nueva información que él me acababa de dar...

-Eso es porque tienes un corazón que no te cabe dentro del pecho-, me dijo mi amigo entre bocado y bocado...

De repente me quedé abstraído y sin saber bien porqué comencé a recordar la primera vez que ambos pasamos la noche juntos, todo lo que tuvimos que hacer para burlar a la prensa, a su novio, incluso a nuestros propios compañeros de reparto sin contar con Summit que nos vigilaba de cerca. Tom respetó mi silencio cuando se dio cuenta que me había quedado tumbado con los ojos cerrados pensando que dormía...

_Acabábamos de terminar de rodar la escena del beso en la habitación de Kristen cuando Catherine nos dio el resto de la tarde y noche libres. Llevábamos demasiadas horas de rodaje y estábamos exhaustos además que, después de tantas veces que repetimos la escena, mi cuerpo había empezado a calentarse demasiado. Kristen y yo habíamos estado tonteando aunque nada más lejos que insinuantes palabras, inocentes roces, o miradas cómplices..._

_Quise preguntarle sí le apetecía salir a tomar una cerveza conmigo, los dos solos, pero en el momento en que iba a decírselo su novio Michael alias "soy como Dios que estoy en todos sitios", porque no se separaba de ella ni para mear, se acercó llevándola a un lado del set para hablarle y yo, que soy un cotilla sin remedio, agudicé el oído para enterarme de lo que él le decía..._

_-¿Qué te parece si ambos regresamos al hotel, compartimos el jacuzzi y hacemos el amor durante toda la noche?-, me pareció vomitivo la manera en que el tipo le insinuaba las cosas, además de que sentí unos celos enfermizos solo con imaginarme que él la tocaba, incluso me enfermaba ver como la tenía sujeta en ese momento..._

_Cuando ya estaba dispuesto a darme la vuelta y unirme al grupo que se iba de marcha a escuchar música y beber algo, la respuesta de Kristen me hizo quedarme clavado en el sitio mientras mi corazón se aceleraba con fuerza dentro de mi pecho..._

_-Lo siento Michael pero esta noche tendrás que dormir solo, debo reunirme con Catherine para repasar unas cosas del guión-, le contestó ella mientras le ponía morritos para convencerle..._

_-Entonces, ¿no vas a venir a dormir?-, le preguntó él y fue cuando me entraron ganas de gritarle a viva voz, -¿no has oído tarado?, te está diciendo que te metas tú solo en el jacuzzi, y si te ahogas pues me haces un enorme favor a mí-, pensé mientras les miraba de reojo..._

_-Lo siento-, le dijo ella de vuelta mientras fingía recoger sus cosas..._

_-Pero mañana a primera hora vuelo a Los Angeles y ya no te veo, esta es nuestra última noche juntos-, lo intentó nuevamente el chico que, dicho sea de paso era insistente como el solo, pero Kristen no pareció enternecerse con sus lamentos mientras yo me esforzaba por esconder mi sonrisa..._

_-Ya sabes que mi trabajo es lo primero, lo sabías antes de venir-, esta vez la respuesta de ella sonó dura, fría y distante. La típica respuesta que no admite réplica si eres un poco listo para darte cuenta..._

_-Esta bien muñeca, no te enfades, esperaré por ti en casa-, le dijo él antes de besarla con pasión, momento en que yo interrumpí con un sonoro carraspeo. Lo hice más por joder que por otra cosa, pero dio resultado porque él se apartó de ella, bueno más bien ella le apartó a él..._

_Al final me salí con la mía, nos quitamos de en medio a Michael y cuando nos aseguramos que estábamos completamente solos me atreví a invitar a Kristen a tomar una cerveza en un local que había descubierto días atrás y que era bastante poco concurrido..._

_Pero ella tenía otros planes y cuando quise darme cuenta de ellos, su boca ya cubría la mía mientras su lengua empujaba contra mis labios para meterse dentro de los míos. Ambos caímos sobre la cama que momentos antes habíamos usado para rodar la escena del beso. A riesgo de que alguien pudiese entrar en el set y pillarnos in fraganti, dimos rienda suelta a la pasión que ambos teníamos contenida y nos dejamos llevar..._

_Coloqué a Kristen sobre el colchón mientras mi boca besaba su cara y su cuello y mis manos le sacaban la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba puesta. Verla sin sujetador provocó que mi libido se desatase y mi miembro reaccionase chocando contra la parte baja del vientre de ella que soltó un gemido intenso cuando sintió mi dureza..._

_Acabamos ambos desnudos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las ganas que teníamos de sentirnos, tocarnos, probarnos y amarnos, eran demasiado intensas como para andar con preámbulos. Ella estaba húmeda y lista, y yo estaba duro y anhelante..._

_Lo que no pude evitar, antes de embestirla, fue probar el sabor de su centro, así que dejé que mi lengua jugase, primero con sus pezones endurecidos y rugosos, y después fuese resbalando hasta llegar a su intimidad que, tal y como yo imaginaba, estaba húmeda y lista para recibirme..._

_Jugué con el botón de su placer mientras mis dedos acariciaban el interior de su intimidad bombeando cada vez con más ganas hasta que la sentí temblar mientras se deshacía en gemidos disfrutando de un intenso orgasmo que yo recogí en mi boca como si se tratase del más exquisito de los manjares..._

_Tuve poco tiempo para reaccionar porque ella se echó sobre mi cuerpo con el firme propósito de probar el sabor de mi piel en su boca. Me torturó con sus dientes mordiendo cada parte de mi torso expuesto ante ella para después lamer la zona mordida. Cuando llegó a mi miembro y se lo metió en la boca sentí un placer tan intenso que solo hicieron falta unas cuantas embestidas contra su boca para correrme con fuerza..._

_Ella bromeó alegando que quizás sufría de eyaculación precoz, así que la giré con un rápido movimiento enterrándome acto seguido dentro de su cuerpo con mi miembro duro y listo de nuevo..._

_Comenzamos a mecer nuestras caderas a un ritmo sincronizado e intenso que se fue incrementando a medida que nuestros cuerpos se iban calentando y nuestros orgasmos estaban cada vez más cerca, hasta que llegamos juntos a ese lugar que, desde ese momento, visitábamos cada vez que teníamos oportunidad. Nunca más volvimos a separarnos...nunca más hasta ahora..._

En ese preciso momento desperté sobresaltado, el sudor cubría mi cuerpo y las lágrimas mojaban mi cara porque caían sin control de mis ojos, imposible parar tanto dolor...

-¿Estás bien?-, me preguntó Tom asustado al darse cuenta de mi inesperada reacción y de mi lamentable estado de ánimo...

-No amigo mío, no estoy bien-, le susurré mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas y me incorporaba quedando sentado sobre el sillón donde momentos antes había estado tumbado soñando con unos momentos felices que ya nunca se van a volver a repetir...

-Aun la amas-, me dijo Tom, y no era una pregunta en sí, era una afirmación, una que me dolía más que su infidelidad...

-Sí-, le contesté mirándole fijamente, -y no sabes lo que odio amarla-, añadí sin dejar de mirar a mi amigo...

**FINAL**

**Hola gente wuapa...aquí les dejo mi propia visión de lo ocurrido entre Robert Pattinson y Kristen Stewart...amiga Mar Isabella espero que te haya gustado el resultado...**

**Besotes**


End file.
